The Lung Cancer Study Group (LCSG) has determined that central nervous system, in particular brain, metastases account for approximately 25% of the first recurrences in Stage I lung cancer. BFSB has collaborated on the analysis of the LCSG data to determine the relationships of recurrence in the CNS to cell type, tumor classification, nodal involvement, and other prognostic factors. The findings have been published.